Diffent worlds coulide
by Otakugirl41
Summary: This is an oc and link fanfiction. Zelda will be in part of this but she will not be alive I am sorry to fans of here but to make this work she has to be. Rated m. I hope u guys like
1. Chapter 1

Hello Again Everyone. I am going to make a knew story. I had lots of spelling and grammar errors so I deleted my old story, I also found that I couldn't think of the story line to go with it. so I decided to make a knew one. I hope all of you will like this one and help me in the future with it. Please be kind and give me some reviews to help me further in this story I'm making, please do not put this on other sites or copy and past it somewhere else. ask before you do. Thank you and hope you enjoy this. x3


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.1**

 **A long time ago there was this story about different worlds in this universe and different universe with other worlds. It was said many would visit one another. That was until the darkness hit, many fall and it organs lost alone with the magical orb that brought them here. The hero did all he could but the darkness did its job and so much has been lost. The hero Sealed the darkness in the stone for he could not take it out with out light and hopes that a knew here with its light can bring it down once and for all.**

 **The story become a legend and then a myth. No one believer's this tail anymore but the one person who is as old as the tail itself does. And so she stay's with the stone until the time comes for a knew hero and watch as the people the begun there knew life a knew, prosperous and even peaceful and hope it stay's like this for a long time.**

 **But she had a bad felling That something afoul will happen in the future and she hope that she was wrong.**

 **Today present time.**

At the palace, everyone is amidst and lost on what to do for the princess is sick.

Everyone out of the way! The Doctor is here move people, MOVE! A guard was shouting everything was busy and everyone was freaking for the princess was not doing so well. it was said she may have an incurable sickness but no one lost hope. Yet the father was starting to lose his will for she was his only family left and hope's this doctor will help his beloved daughter.

 **The Room**

Zelda was laying in bad with a high fever. Hello doctor how are you this evening?

It seams you gotten worse then when I was first here. Zelda I am sorry to say but you may have to say your good byes soon.

of course can you be so kind to send them in?

Doctor Maris is at lost to say but he knows that he has to tell the king the bad news. Your majesty the princess wishes to meet you and you may want to prepare for the worst for she has little time. I have done all I could do but I'm sorry she cant be curd also she's seem to be getting Salem, "tears up" no NO Please not my little girl! Are you sure there is nothing more you could do?

I am sorry your majesty. no there's not I'll give you some time alone and I'll make some preparations.

Sigh's "sniffs" ok I can do this, My little girl. I'm so sorry.

 **Enters room**

 **King's profile**

Zelda I herd from the doctor you wanted to see me.

Yes there's is much I need to say I know I have less time to but I need to tell you. I love you very much father, place do not cry for its not your fault that I am sick.

I can't help it "hugs her" I am so sorry and I love you so. what is it you wish to meet me?

There's a tale you tail we all now. I believe to be real. there is another father another person to take my place and a hero that will save us from great evil that is to come. I have been dreaming about this for alone time and I hope you take this and know what to do. The power has not been lost but misplace make sure that no evil go- go's after it fath ... father ha hah I cant let a great e-evil. and g-g-good bye fff father... 'eyes close as ahe takes her last breath"

No no...Zelda . I will my daughter I will.. "kisses her forehead" "breaths in" alright I know what I will do. Maids call in the doctor and send out would that a power is out there, if find something strange or not of this place call me or the guards . I will see what to do about this hero.

of course your majesty.

As time flies no one has yet found this powerful treasure. And soon the king as well dies of a broken heart and spirit but the people have the words of there late princess in there hearts believing another princess will come and a hero will save them from a great evil that was to come. and so they still look for the treasure and hope's that there hero soon comes to make sure no great threat will harm them.

An thus the story begins with a man a hood, but is he friend or foe.

only time will tell.

 **Tht is it everyone I hope I did my best let me know if there is a spelling or anything. the next chapter is tomorrow :3 enjoy for now. I hope this was good.**


	3. Chapter 3

ch.3 **The Man In The Hood.**

The Mysturious man was looking for the legent of the mystical Item, he has the word of a great dragon how has been living as long as the tail itself but the dragon was not going to make the task easy he only could give the clues that was all he could do for his master. He may have left the heard but he has to still follow the guid lines of the spoken law.

So he gave his master a hint " GO TO THE WEST THERE LIES A CAFE IN WHICH HAS A TAILE OF MAGIC BUT DO NOT BE FOULD BYE THE LOOKS OF ONE'' said the beast and so off they went but when they reach there destiation he has to travil to the cave alone.

Once they past the vilage the hid in the forst so they wont be found to quickly. The man uncrover himself it was Gendrouf the most vile and evile man of caurse he has hear of this tail and wishes to use it to his benifents.

He has been searshing far and wide for this trasure olny to fail many time, but this time luck was in for him it would seam that there was something in that cave in which the dragon has spoken of and it lies in the few villegesover.

Off they went hidden in the clouds abouve. "Finally I will get what is mine!"

But what he dosent now is that lif has many turns in store for in this villege our hero was at work in the farm for his sick freand and he will soon find it hard to get his hands on his ghole.

STRANGER

" Hey Link can you come here a Second? I need your help"

and t thts tht folkes i have updated i hope this was good please let me now what to work on and if this story needs anything. thnk u and ta's fr now


	4. Chapter 4

ch.4

hia peeps i jest rilize tht my chaper was short so i am making a longer one for all of you. again hope you anjoy my fanfictiopn.

Link profolio

It was a nice day like anyother. I was woking in the training aria when i heard my name.

Hey LINK!

LINK come here a sec.

I now tht voice it was the Head of our villege. I wonder what is this about. i put away my sword and to see the old elder.

Elder

Ah. Link thank goodness your here. I cant find my dourta anywere Lizsy is usally in the fileds getting flowers, but when i went there she was not in sight i was hopping if you have seen here?

"I haven't seen her sence this morning.

Hmm picular she might have goon in the forset again then. might as you be kind enough to get her it almost time for her to starte her constert and we now how she is?

" sure. i'll go look for her she may be nere the falls peracticing again."

Haha I should have known that leave it me to forget where she like to go whe she's neves. I'll go wait by the piller then and make sure everything is going as planed then.

" see you then"

The Cave

YES YES! Ganondorf was shouting it would seeam he has finally found what he's been looking for. The magical artifact

Yes! finaly i can use this to my liking a twiat of this and i can suman anything!

but what Gendondorf now what that its powere was only enough for one thing and the megicl item had a will of its own and it choose it will suman some one to save what is in this wourld.

At the twist of his hand a sudden blue lights up the cave and then the sky.

At The Falls

Lissy profile.

" Can you hear, A song is born

It's the ballad of the storm

Thunder, Heavy wind the song of storms

begins"

"So be brave, Play the song and

a heavy storm will com

come to destroy the land"

"Fell the rain, Fell the snow

Fell the wind his mgiht blow

Weather in a sonmg

The song of storms go on"

"So be wise, Look the sky

Play the song to hear its cry

These notes can control

the storm"

"now the song has been played

Everybody is affaid

Rain fall on the land

The sng of storms wont end"

"Play the notes, Loud and strong

Rain is hiding in the song

Lighting stickes the ground

today"

"no more rain, Clear blue sky

The morning sun makes wet things dry

all dark clouds are gone

But the song of storms goes on"

Play the song, And you will see

It's a cursed melody

and the storm will come

to you"

A girl nno older then 10 was sing at the falles

Hey! Lizzy.

hmm oh Link! hey

"the elder was looking for you. practising your song again?"

pops?yes i jest want to make sure i get all of it right.i am so nervous about today

"haha, you'll do fine come on you dad is waiting for you"

alright. As ther were leaving

Whosh! a blue light flashes!

what was that?

" no idea."

KAYYYY HELPPPP!

SCREEECH!

LInk! I think it was from the falls!

" Go! I will go see what going on go where its save!"

ok. be carfule link

Links Profile

I will

he make sure he leave when link trun around to see whats going he gos to the fall he stop in his trakes and see a girl he has never seen bebore and wearing strange cothing and a gient phinex attahing he.

'HEEELP

ih has her in it clutes so as if in instent he go's in to help

HOLD ON! I WILL HELP YOU

he stickes the ird it strickes bake he his the hand bye acident and the girl is throun into a boulder and lands on a rock near the falls.

Out rage link strikes again this time bamaing the phinex and thous disopering,

hey HEy GiRL?!

He cheacks her and she is out could

he disides to carie her tp to villege the doctor and elder would now what to do.

Three days has past sence then

The giel was in a coma like sleep meaning she was either waking up today or tomaroow but other then that she was ok.

? Portfoial

Ugg

"hey. your awake"

y yea i am how are you?

I'm link

W-w-where am i?

your in the village. its ok you save here.

o ok um one more queswtin then

yes?

h how am i?

...What?

and thts is i jest want u guys to now i do not own the song ok nor the charatheres jest my oc. untill next time. x3


End file.
